Watch Your Back
by Uchihachick23
Summary: Friends and enemies yin and yang you never know who can be one in the same
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW KID**

It's another sunny day at Endsville Elementary and all the kids were ignoring Miss. Butterbean and were playing around instead.

"Ummm...Hello Miss. Butterbean it looks like you have a new student." Principal Goodvibes said entering her class with a young man

"Awww great another one." She mumbled under her breath before talking to Mr. Goodvibes

The little boy looked like he was around Mandy's height, wearing a dark blue shirt with a duck on the front. He had black hair, brown eyes so deep you would have thought they were black, no nose, and for now a blank face expression as he glanced over the chaotic classroom.

"Class...Class?" Mr. Butterbean said calmly to get the class attention

A random spitball from the back of the class hit her directly in the face. As she wiped the spitball off her face, her skin turned red, her eye began to twitch as she inhale and exhale the air like a bull in a room full of red,"CLASS SHUT UP!" She yelled

The room fell silent as Miss. Butterbean tried to compose herself from her little episode. The boy continued to stare as if he was observing wild animals in there natural habitat.

"Class we have a new student and he would like to introduced himself." Miss. Butterbean said gently pushing the boy into a spotlight

He glared at her before pulling out a piece of paper he unfold the paper at least twenty-four times before getting a full sheet. He inhaled a huge breath of air before coughing so hard Miss. Butterbean thought he was gonna cough up a lung.

Mindy rolled her eyes,"Get on with it you big LOSER!" She yelled over the coughing

The boy instantly stopped coughing and cleared his throat, "Alright, I was just making sure you all were listening." He said and a husky tone of voice

Mindy folded her arms and glared at him, she raised her eyebrow as if she was saying continue. The boy lightly grinned and winked at her before starting,"**FUCK** **EVERYBODY**! That is all until further notices." He said calmly before walking to the back of the classroom.

"Oh and by the way my name is Tony." He said in the middle classroom surround by glaring eyes and hatred stares

He shrugged before throwing his backpack on the back of his chair, putting on his headphones and sitting down propping his feet on top of the desk instantly falling asleep.

"He's gonna be a Huge problem." Mandy said looking back at Billy as he shoves the tenth pencil in his nose.

"Eeeeh I don't know, he seems nice." Billy said trying to shove the eleventh one inside

"Were you even paying attention? " Mandy asked

Billy sneezed shooting out the pencils out his nose like missiles hitting random target, one pencil flew towards the new kid he caught it and broke it in half while he was still asleep.

"Idiot." Mandy mumbled under her breath while Billy blew his nose

* * *

><p>Later on at lunch everybody was talking about Tony and how he caused Miss. Butterbean to have a nervous breakdown just by snoring through her lesson and answering every question correctly on a test. Miss. Butterbean was completely in shocked beinging out smarted and out witted by the eight year old before losing it and throwing her desk and self out the window.<p>

"_Where's a good place to sit?" _He asked himself as he walked around the noisy cafeteria he soon found an empty chair beside Billy and Mandy he sat down and started eating

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked

Tony continued eating paying no mind to Mandy as he once more scan the area looking for a new target.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Mandy said reaching for his headphones

Tony grabbed Mandy's hand,"I heard you the first time." He said pulling down the loud headphones

"What are you doing here...at THIS table?" Mandy asked taking her hand back

"I'm eating and what about you?" Tony replied glancing over Mindy

"You're causing a lot of havoc around here for it to be your first day." Mandy said

"Hold that thought." Tony replied before chucking a chocolate cupcake at Mindy's head.

"OMG AAAAAAAAA MY HAIR MY HAIR!" She yelled racing around cafeteria eventually leaving all together

Tony died laughing even Mandy felt a warm feeling come over her watching her rival race around like a chicken with its head chopped off,"You see this is the type of fun you can have when you cause "havoc". I may have gotten off on the wrong foot with A Lot of people but you...you're special and I just wanna say sorry. Is there a chance we could be friends? " He asked

"No." Mandy answered before getting up with Billy following behind her

Tony sighed sadly and fiddle with his food feeling a little disappointed.

"Maybe alright. " Mandy said before really leaving

Tony smiled,"She's feisty...I like that." He mumbled quietly to himself taking a slip of soda watching her leave

* * *

><p>After school Mandy was walking home while Billy was jumping over every other block beside her.<p>

"Did you mean it when said you would allow Tony to be a part of our group?" Billy asked

"No Billy I didn't mean." Mandy answered

"Than why did you tell him that?" He questioned

"Because Billy he could be a great friend or a great threat and you know what they say "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."" Mandy explained

"Eeeee what was that?" Billy said picking his nose and flicking the booger

Mandy sighed deeply before opening the front door.

"My name is Angela Jones, this is my husband Thomas Jones and our son Tony. We're your new neighbors." Angela introduced

"Oh please to meet you my name is Claire, this is my husband Phil and..." Claire started

"Mother? Father? Who are these...people you have allowed to be in my presence?" Mandy interrupted.

Claire and Phil raced out of their sits and bowed before Mandy's feet,"Please for give us Mega Supreme Over Lord." They both pleaded simultaneously.

While Mandy's parents were kissing her shoes and the ground she walked and stood on. Tony was talking to his parents in a low whisper,"So does she look like our future ruler?" He asked

"Maybe but we have to make sure." Angela said

"How do we do that?" Tony questioned

"Watch and learn TJ." Thomas said winking before standing up and walking up to Mandy

"Alright you may leave and fetch me and Billy some snacks." Mandy said fanning them away like dogs

They crawled away like spineless worms repeatingly saying in a pattern, "Thank you M-Mandy. Right away Mandy."

Thomas keeled down on a one knee and gently held Mandy's hand,"Sorry to intrude upon your home Miss. Supreme Mega Over Lord but if you wish for us to leave your presence we will abide by it. We will abide by ALL your wishes." He said

"Well well well if it isn't the Jones from dimension 24?" Grim said in his Jamaican ascent

"Actually it's dimension 21 you undead bastered." Thomas corrected standing up

"Yeah yeah yeah, why are you here... still looking for an hire?" Grim asked

"Why are you here lost a bet? Oops sorry." Thomas said while Angela and Tony lightly giggled

"You and your "family" need to leave." Grim commanded

"Fine you bag of bones." Thomas said before signalling to his family to follow

"We'll meet again my Supreme Mega Over Lord." Tony said before closing the door behind them

Mandy stared at him as left taking notice of a secret signal he sending.

"Mandy...Mandy?" Grim said lightly tapping her shoulder

Mandy grabbed his wrist, pulled his arm out of the stocked, and whistled for Saliva, who happily grabbed the detracted limb before disappearing into another room

"Hey! Give me that back!" Grim yelled chasing up behind him

"Hehehe, really funny Mandy." Billy said as he giggled when he opened his eyes to an empty room.

"Mandy?" Billy sadly said looking out the openned door

* * *

><p>"Tony? Tony, where are you?" Mandy asked walking around the house.<p>

"I'm over here." Tony said in the shadows

Mandy followed the sound of his voice deep within the woods until she appeared in the grave yard. Tony was sitting on top of a tombstone watching the sunset fall into the darkness of the night.

"Isn't it just plain beautiful? We never get sunsets like this on dimension 21." Tony sighed admiring the last of the rosey light before it disappeared from his sight.

"Is what Grim said true? Are you here just find an hire?" Mandy questioned

"Maybe...maybe not. I'm looking for someone special someone with a dominate attitude someone like you." Tony said glancing over his shoulder at her

"Someone like me? Why?" She asked

"Just come back with me to dimension 21 for a day or two." He said jumping off the tombstone

"Why can't you just tell me?" She asked

"I can't I can only show only you...if you let me." He said holding his hand out to her

Mandy glanced at his hand before nervously placing her into his. Tony smiled as a swirling light green and white portal appeared," That's our ride are you ready to go?" Tony asked

"I guess so." Mandy said before following him inside

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

"You better be lucky you bag of bones! If it wasn't for Mandy destroying our medical centers and science felicities we would still be alive!" Thomas yelled

"Yeah, but your son IS the one who allowed her to be here." Grim said

"FUCK YOU!" Thomas yelled before his blood spattered all over the walls

"I should have known that she was gonna double cross me oh well. I shouldn't have been so greedy with power and trying to control her, but as a final wish..." Tony said with his head down

Grim couldn't help but to be intrigued by the request he made.

"Kill me in front of a sunset." Tony softly yet sadly said

In the blink of an eye both of them return to Endsville and the sun was setting beautify on the horizon. Tony's eyes filled with tears as he felt his head pulled back,"So beautiful." He quietly whispered feeling the cold heartless silver against his neck. And with the flick of the wrist, Tony's body fell on the grass as blood slowly drained from his body. While Grim went back to dimension 21 to have some "fun" and to collect more souls Billy and Mandy we're at school

* * *

><p>"So, what happened?" Billy asked<p>

"I don't wanna talk about it." Mandy answered

"Did he like you? Did you like him? What did you guys do?" Billy questioned

Mandy slammed open her locker so hard into Billy's face his nose went inside his skull. Mandy sighed and looked at a few pictures of her and Tony together...happily. She almost smiled in some but it was a very light slight grin after closing her locker Billy's nose appeared on his face and they started walking to class together.

"He could have cheated a lot of things but he can't cheat on death..._or me." _Mandy said

"Awwww, and I thought we would have a new friend." Billy said sadly with his head leaning down

"Maybe we'll find a new friend." Mandy said

"Or maybe an old one will come back." A familiar voice said before laughing like a witch

"How'd did you get out of the box, Dora?" Mandy asked

"Why Billy let me out." She answered

* * *

><p><strong>OK THAT'S THE END OF THE NEW KID AND THE START OF PANDORE'S REVENGE A LITTLE SIDE PROJECT WHILE WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY REVIEWS (would be nice) FAVORITES (would be cool) and FOLLOWS (would be hella cool) THANKS FOR EVERYTHING EVERYBODY<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandora's Revenge (1/2)  
><strong>

Every since Mandy left with Tony to visit dimension 21 two and half weeks ago, everything has been laid back expected Billy who seemed a little lost without the leading lady. He spent most of his time with Irwin and Grim but without Mandy it was always missing dominant factor. It's a bright a bright sunny Sunday afternoon and Billy was just not getting up out of bed. He stretched his arms out as he crawled out bed and starched his butt as he left the bedroom.

"Mom? Dad? Grim?" Billy said walking to the empty hallway checking the rooms and finding no one in them.

Billy sighed sadly before sitting on the couch and started watching TV, after half an hour he heard a light growl. He looked around the room without getting up but there was nothing there. Forty-five minutes passed and the growl had return a lot louder this time, Billy looked around for the source of the growl under the couch cushions, couch, rug, TV stand, over the TV, through the currants, and finally he climbed to the top of the bookshelf only to fall and see that his stomach was saying, "FEED ME!"

"OH! I'm hungry!" Billy realized as he raced to kitchen

He slid his way to the refrigerator and opened the door,"Let's see what's in here." He thought out loud

The refrigerator contained a box of baking soda, week old milk, molded cheese, and a rotting apple. Even an idiot like Billy knows better to even keep that kind of crap in the fridge, so after throwing it away he looked in the cabinets and found them to be just as empty as the refrigerator with nothing but some crumbs and maybe a half of cracker in the corner of the cabinet. Billy raced to his room, pulled out a little piggy bank, and unscrew the bottom lid shaking the little piggy hoping something comes out, two cent a random button and a paperclip fell out.

"Where could I find something to eat?" Billy said thinking hard until he remember something

_"Wanna open my lunchbox?" _

_"Open my lunchbox"_

_"My lunchbox."_

_"Lunchbox." _His mind played over and over in echoing format

"THE LUNCHBOX!" He yelled happily racing to the basement.

Grimm's mystical and magical trunk floated in the center of the room as light yet darken glow surround the outside of the brown wooden and black straps that was tied down keeping it closed with a skull lock in the center surrounded by chains. Billy walked up to the trunk and simply opened it with the chains and straps still on it rambling around throwing out almost everything until he found the lunchbox. The pink lunchbox had white bones as the edges and spikes on certain ends as Billy held it in the palm of his hands and stared at it. When he opened the box a blue flare rose up out of Billy's house as the skies turned gray, and food shaped demons poured out of the box that Billy happily ate before they could attack anyone or leave Billy's basement for that fact. After he was full, Billy closed up the lunchbox, Grimm's trunk, and burped so loud that even Mandy thought she heard in dimension 21 unaware that something escaped.

* * *

><p>"You freed one of the most dangerous people in the world because you were hungry!?" Mandy yelled at Billy<p>

Billy stared off into space, daydreaming about riding a pink cow that shot strawberry and banana yogurt out of its otters to a distinct planet, where he is a proud superhero.

"Answer Me!" Mandy yelled before punching Billy with a left hook so hard a tooth fell out his mouth as he fell conscious

While Mandy was distracted, Dora raced for an exit as soon as she laid a finger on the door, Mandy had thrown three sharpened pencils near her hand. After counting her still five fingers, Dora turned around to Mandy's cold hard heartless glare zooming in on her like she was staring at a bulls eye, before taking cover behind an opened locker.

"I thought we were best friends forever REMEMBER! " Dora yelled jumping back from the pencils penetrating through locker

Dora noticed after a few minutes the over bearing attack stopped, not because Mandy felt sorry but because she ran out of pencils. Waving a white rag that she found in the locker, Dora slowly crawled away from the locker with her hands up,"I just want to talk." She said walking up to Mandy

"About what?" Mandy asked with her arms folded glancing at the fire alarm

"I want a second chance at a first impression." Dora said with a light smile

"What about your revenge for locking you up in that box and revenge towards the gods that cursed you in the first place?" Mandy questioned

"Honestly locking me in that box was the best thing you could have ever done for me, I learned to stop blaming the gods for my misery and take control of my own life." Dora replied

"So...You're not mad at me?" Mandy asked

Dora laughed for a moment or two,"No, I'm not mad. I just want us to be besties again." She said holding out her hand

Mandy glanced between Dora and her hand before slapping it out of the way, and walking pass her to pick up Billy off the floor. After that the day went by smoothly expect for Dora following Mandy around like a lost puppy, she desperately plead her case, giving reasons why she should still be on good terms with Mandy. School was over when she finally gave up and started walking in the opposite direction until...

"Hey Dora, need a place to stay for the night?" Mandy asked

Dora smiled so big someone saw it far space as she nodded happily and excitedly making her way over to Mandy's side.

"Mandy, why are we waiting for her?" Billy asked poking at an anthill with a stick

"Because I'm going to test her and see if she deserve a second chance." Mandy answered

Billy nodded before jumping up and scratching every inch of his skin as the fire ants surround his body biting into his skin from everywhere, until his skin was covered in swollen bumps and redness.

"What happened to him?" Dora asked gently poking at bump on his nose

Billy's eyes watered up at the slightest feel of her fingertips as the swollen bump grew bigger in size.

"He'll be fine", Mandy assured,"So would you like to stay at my house for a few days?" She asked

"Of course!" Dora happily yelled

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes, the girls dropped off Billy and went over Mandy's house. Her parents welcomed Dora to the house before bowing down you her and Mandy's feet and carrying them to Mandy's room on their backs as they crawled on their hands and knees.<p>

"Is everything to your satisfaction, Mega Supreme Over Lord?" Phil nervously asked

Mandy jumped off Phil's back and stepped on his hand before starting her inspection.

"What is SHE doing here!?" Grim asked walking in pointing at Dora

"Ah Grim, as you can see I'm having a girl's night in, so I need you to set up the Sunday special." Mandy said snapping her fingers

"Alright but who let her out?" Grim asked

"Sunday special...NOW!" Mandy ordered

Grim sighed deeply with a light growl as he walked away mumbling under his breath, leaving his scythe leaning against the wall. Dora slowly and carefully made her way to it and tried to grab it, but Mandy quickly pulled it away from her grasp.

"Wouldn't want this to be in the wrong hands." She said walking away with it and putting it in the closet

Dora scrawled a little before changing the subject,"So, ummm what's the Sunday special?"

"Manicure, pedicure, facial, massage." Mandy answered

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, Mandy and Dora seemed like they were having fun tormenting Grim, treating Mandy's parents like slaves, even having Sperg pull them on a horse drawn wagon to the store while being whipped by Dora of course. Although Mandy wanted to trust Dora, she didn't want to take that risk of letting someone else in at the moment. After they returned from the store with a few things, Dora popped in a DVD and hopped on the couch beside Mandy.<p>

"So what are we watching?" Mandy asked opening a box of candy

"Twilight: New Moon." Dora answered

Not even a second later, Mandy broke the DVD player, pulled out the movie, broke the DVD in half, stomped on it like how Levi stomped on Erin from Attack On Titan, pulled out a flamethrower,lit it on fire, have her dog pee on the ashes, and made her parents clean it up.

"Wow umm are you...just...umm...do you have something against Twilight?" Dora questioned

Mandy sighed deeply before going up stairs, Dora quietly followed behind her after giving her some space. Mandy's bedroom door was cracked a little, and a light cry was coming from the room. When Dora gently pushed open the door, hell had to have frozen over because for once in her life Mandy was crying and not just for any reason no. She was crying because she actually missed Tony.

"Hey are you alright?" Dora asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mandy said, but it was obvious that she was lying

"What's wrong?" Dora asked

"Is it really that bad?" Mandy asked

Dora stared at Mandy raised an eyebrow and nodded. Mandy sighed and started to tell Dora everything that happened between her in Tony.

"So that's it now he's most likely dead." Mandy said

Dora just stared in shock,"So you got him killed because he was with another girl?"

Mandy nodded and sadly sighed,"You're the only one who knows so if you open you mouth about this to ANYONE I swear I'm gonna to..."Mandy started

"I'm not gonna tell anyone I promise, we are best friends right?" Dora interrupted

Mandy looked at her and nodded,"Yeah, I guess we are." She said

Dora smiled lightly and tried to help Mandy into a better mood, by causing as much havoc as humanly possible. The girls eventually fell asleep in Mandy's room considering it was the only part of the house that still exist, but that's beside the point. After making sure Mandy was asleep, Dora got up, grabbed the scythe out the closet, put on a black robe like Grimm's, and raced to the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hello Miss Overlord." Tony said with a light smile_

_"Where am I?" Mandy questioned _

_"You're in a..."special" kind of heaven." Tony answered  
><em>

_"Special how so?" Mandy asked_

_"Come with me and I'll show you how." Tony said offering his hand_

_Mandy stretched out to grab it but the closer she got to it the further away he appeared to be. _

_"Come on don't leave me hanging." Tony jokingly mocked _

_Mandy raced up to him only to have the imagine him fall apart before her eyes and disappear from her grasps. Mandy looked around the endless dark room, realizing how alone she was, before the walls started to close in on her. She started running as fast as she can towards the whatever exit she could find until she saw a light peaking from a small crack. Mandy stared at the opening racing towards it with all her might until.  
><em>

_"Leaving so soon, beautiful?" Tony said walking towards her as blood leaked out his neck_

_"Yes, you should stay." Thomas said walking in carrying his head in his arms _

_"Because if it wasn't for you this wouldn't have never happened." Angela said stumbling over with a gaping hole in the center of her chest  
><em>

_"Join us love." Tony said_

_"Join us. Join us. Join us." An army of corps chanted slowly closing in on her  
><em>

_Mandy turned around and raced for the exist until she felt something on her leg pulling her back into the darkness. She crawled away and raced towards the light thinking she was safe back in her room gasping for air until she turned around._

_"Good morning beautiful." Tony said_

* * *

><p>Mandy felt her heart stopped turning around into reality, barely catching her breath, as she glanced around the empty room. Mandy walked over to Dora's empty sleeping bag and glanced over at the cracked closet door before running outside to find Grim, who was sleeping in a cardboard box.<p>

"Grim wake up!" Mandy yelled so loud that the box had shaken off the ground

Grim groaned and crawled out when the box finally landed on the ground,"What is it Mandy?" He asked

"Dora is gone and the scythe is missing, we need to go find her so get up and lets go." Mandy ordered

Grim sighed deeply with a slight growl mumbling under his breath as he got up from his "bed", hellfire wrapped around his night clothes burning them off as his dark rode covered his boney body. Mandy looked around for some clues on where Dora could have gone until she found Dora's bracelet on the ground. After picking it up with a stick, Mandy whistled for her dog, Saliva who happily raced out of his doghouse to be by her side.

"Smell." Mandy commanded

Saliva went over and smelled Grim instead of the bracelet. Grim jumped around trying to avoid Saliva's harsh bite for one of his many bones,"Get this dumb drooling mutt away from me!" He yelled

Mandy sighed,"Saliva bed now." She ordered

Saliva barked at Mandy like he was replying and quickly went back to his doghouse. Grim brushed off rode and tried to make sure his body parts were still intact while Mandy was thinking of a way to track Dora.

"Cerberus!" Mandy thought out loud

Grim instantly trembled in fear by the sound of his three-headed hound of hell name. Mandy walked towards Grim and grabbed a whistle from his cloak pocket.

"Don't even think about it." Grim said

Mandy blew into the whistle even though the whistle was non-existing to the human ear a small earthquake from the under ground says otherwise as a crack appeared on the street a glowing red light beamed from the core of the earth as three-headed demon dog popped up from the opening howling. Cerberus crawled his way out of the gaping hole as he raced towards the sound of the whistle eventually stopping in front of Mandy.

"Sit." Mandy said

Cerberus bark and did want he was told wagging his tail happily awaiting Mandy's orders. Mandy once more raised up the bracelet and command Cerberus to smell it. Grim stared in awe at the control Mandy over Cerberus as his sniffed the miniature bracelet in front of him paying no mind to Grim standing beside them, after awhile Cerberus sniffed the ground picking up the sent and barking after finding Dora's trail.

"Good boy." Mandy said rubbing a patch of fur behind his ear causing him to lean closer to her shaking his leg

Cerberus eventually gave into Mandy's control and laid down with his tail wagging lightly growling like he was trying to tell her something.

Mandy snapped her fingers,"Grim femur." She said holding out her hand

"But I just got it back from that drooling mutt of yours!" He posted

"Femur." She demanded

Grim sighed with a slight growl as he turned around dislocating the bone and handing it to her. Mandy gave the bone to Cerberus as she mounted him. Cerberus happily shared the bone among his other two heads before taking off and leaving a limping Grim to follow behind them

* * *

><p>"Finally I'll be able get my revenge on everybody." Dora said before stabbing the scythe into the ground<p>

The earth trembled as a fault line opened up with hell fire rising up to the surface, demons of all kind crawled over each other typing to escape the under world, corpses punched their way out the six feet of dirt slowly making their way to the world of the living. Dora laughed evilly as every creature imaginable raced passed her and headed towards town all expect one corpse that stood behind her watching everything.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked in a light barely noticeable tone of voice holding his neck

Dora turned around and stared at the decomposing boy struggling to keep his body in one piece by tieing his belt around his neck and using his shoe string and two sticks to making sure his leg stay in place.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked

After making sure the belt was tightly secured around his neck he cleared his throat,"My name is Tony but you can call me TJ." He said in his husky voice

"Tony...as in Tony Jones?" Dora asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tony said

"Because you broke my best friend's heart." She answered holding the scythe towards him

"Hold up wait one fucking minute for God stake you don't even know what the hell happened!" Tony yelled rising his hands with two fingers on the left missing and one on the right

"So what did happen?" Dora asked slowly lowering the scythe

Tony slowly put his hands down and wiped his forehead, "Have you ever met someone who was so obsess with you that they would do ANYTHING to try to keep you to themselves even though you don't belong to them?" He asked

Dora stared at him and raised an eyebrow at him,"Get on with it." She said

"Well that was Monica. I met her when nine years old after I saved her from getting hit by a random truck. After that she literary stalked me for the rest of my life." Tony said

"Nine? Mandy said you were eight." Dora said

"I'm only eight in this dimension. I'm eighteen in my home dimension twenty-one." Tony explained

"So why did you kiss her?" Dora questioned

"SHE KISSED ME! What the hell is wrong with shitty planet. I wanted nothing to do with that little brat but Mandy ...god help me..Mandy is the type of women I'd kill for. She's smart. She's funny with a wicked sense of humor. She's speaks her mind. She knows how to gain power and control it better than any girl I have ever met. Other than the first time I saw her I knew I wanted to no let me rephrase that. Every since I saw her I knew I HAD to be with her." Tony said pulling the belt tighter around his neck

"You sound like you really care about her." Dora said

"Care? That's an awesome under statement. Really it is. I was gonna ask her to stay with me in dimension twenty-one before that bitch kissed me and got us all killed. We used to cheat death every damn day in my dimension with top notch medical and science felicities we were immortals. After Mandy saw what happened between me and Monica, she didn't give me time to explain or try to come to me so we could deal with that bull shit as a couple. She destroyed our felicities and left . My entire planet and way of life died instantly." Tony said

"If that's true than how did you end up back here?" She asked

"I asked Grim could he kill me in front of a sunset because it would remind me of her." He answered looking at the moonlight and the chaos erupting below the clear skies

Dora looked over at the small city of Endsvill being engulf in flames screams of panic and fear echoed all over as people started to evacuate the area trying to escape the zombies their inner demons and worst nightmares that were racing all over town.

"Isn't it just plain beautiful?" She asked looking over at Tony

"I did...but that was before I found out how it felt to lose everything." He said turning away from anarchy behind him replaying the memories in his mind

"DORA!" Mandy yelled as Cerberus stopped in front of them and laid down so Mandy could get down

"MANDY!" Tony yelled out

"TONY!?" Mandy yelled racing up to him

Tony started to drag his body as fast as he can until the sharp scythe penetrated through his chest. He stood in shock as he stared at his heart beating before his very eyes on the edge of the scythe as he slowly pushed it out gasping for air while his heart fell to the ground.

"What...the...FUCK!" Tony yelled slowly turning around to face Dora

Dora stared in shock,"Why didn't you die?"

"BITCH I'M ALREADY DEAD!...Or Did Your Dumbass Forget?" Tony yelled picking up the organ and putting it back in his chest mumbling to himself turning his back to Dora and glancing up at Mandy with a light smile

Dora scrawled growling lightly, she sliced the back of Tony's neck and stabbed the deadly blade through his spinal cord. Tony's head rolled off his body slowly fell into the hard ground.

"You should always watch your back especially when it's facing an enemy." Dora said watching his body fall in front of her

"Cerberus Attack!" Mandy yelled

The three headed hell hound raced from behind Mandy growling and snarling hunting down his target. Dora quickly sliced the fabric of reality a white and power green portal appeared and with that she disappeared from Cerberus clutches. Mandy slowly made her way to his body while Cerberus started digging a shallow grave for the remains.

"What did I missed?" Grim asked finally making his way over

Mandy quickly wiped her tears as Grim got closer to her and the decapitated body. Grim glanced between the two and carefully placed the body in the grave. Mandy sadly followed until she spotted a familiar locket on the ground when she openned it a medley play with a slideshow played


End file.
